


Marry me?

by KuroNezushi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Soldier Shiro (Voltron), mentions of klance, no space no aliens just regular humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNezushi/pseuds/KuroNezushi
Summary: Shiro’s been missing and Adam finds the engagement ring he had bought for him.Happy ending with Adashi reunion(Inspired by S05E05 of Empire)(reupload from my side account to my main account)
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 25





	Marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I suck at summaries so thanks for giving this oneshot a try.  
> I hope y’all enjoy this

Adam was cleaning up his apartment, putting clothes he hadn’t used in the last year or so into a box to donate them when he found it. A little black box that managed to ruin Adam’s mood for the day and bring him back into a depressive state.  
  
Inside this box, lied an engagement ring; an engagement ring he had purchased for his boyfriend Takashi Shirogane. Adam had everything planned out, he was going to prepare Takashi’s favorite meal, have a romantic dinner on the balcony under the stars, then, he’d get on one knee and ask his boyfriend to marry him. Adam had been so excited that day, already starting to cook since morning when Takashi dropped by. Adam had been surprised to see him so early because their date wasn’t until later but Shiro looked anything but happy as he stepped into Adam’s living room.  
  
Shiro was a soldier and earlier that morning, his commanding officer had informed him that he’d be deployed to Afghanistan and that he had to leave the same night. It left Adam sad and angry because what about all the plans that he had made for them? They got into a fight that day and didn’t makeup. Shiro called Adam when he landed but Adam never answered, the following day, Shiro was declared missing, possibly presumed dead and Adam, lost it. He got so depressed he barely got out of bed. Adam blamed himself, if only he hadn’t fought with Takashi, or if he had taken his call, then at least their last words to each other wouldn’t have been such angry ones.

Adam whipped his tears and put the little black box back where he found it. He wondered how long his heart could take this much pain, it had been 6 months already and Adam still felt like his heart had been ripped out of his body.

It took him all day, but Adam finally finished sorting out his clothes and took them to the donation center. He forgot his cell phone at home and when he got back, he saw that he had a missed call from an unknown number.

He called it back and Adam’s heart almost stopped from the news.

They had found Takashi, alive, they were bringing him from Afghanistan to their local hospital, they’d arrive the next day.

That night, Adam barely slept, he called everyone he knew, telling them the good news. Then, Adam called Shiro’s brother Keith.

Keith never lost faith that Shiro would be found and when Adam spoke to him on the phone that night, Keith told him that he had also gotten the phone call.

Adam said that he’d pick up Keith the following morning so they’d go to the hospital together. He was nervous, he hadn’t seen Shiro’s brother since Shiro had disappeared.

  
  


When they arrived at the hospital, they ran towards the indicated room, Keith entered without knocking, rushing towards Shiro but Adam lingered near the doorframe. He felt like his breath had been sucked out of his body.

There he lied, the man he loved but he didn’t look like he used to. Takashi’s hair used to be black but now it was white. Adam had read somewhere that hair could turn white from fear or stress and it made him wonder what Takashi had gone through. He also noted that his boyfriend was now missing an arm. Adam swallowed thickly when Keith pulled away from the hug he was giving Shiro and stepped closer to his hospital bed.

As soon as Takashi’s eyes settled on Adam, they went wide with surprise but then he smiled and Adam couldn’t hold back any longer. He rushed towards Shiro, pulling him into a hug, pressing his face against the crook of Takashi’s neck as he felt tears rise to his eyes.

“I missed you so much Takashi.” Adam managed to say, sobbing already.

“I missed you so much too Adam, I missed you calling my name.” Shiro was crying as well, Adam could hear it in his voice when he spoke.

Adam pulled away from the embrace only to lean in and kiss Takashi deeply. He could taste the saltwater of his tears on his lips but he couldn’t care, all he cared about was that his Takashi was alive and back to him.

After Takashi had been discharged from the hospital, Adam insisted that he’d come to stay with him, at least for a while. Takashi happily agreed, saying how he didn’t want to go back to his apartment alone, now that Keith moved in with his boyfriend Lance.

The same night that Takashi moved in, Adam made them a romantic dinner, and just as dinner was about to end, Takashi grabbed Adam’s hand before getting up and getting on his knees. He grabbed a ring from his back pocket and held it out to Adam.

“These past months without you have been hell, I never want to be apart from you again. I don’t want to lose time any more than we already lost. I love you so much Adam and I want to be by your side for the rest of my life, so Adam, would you make me the happiest man on earth and become my husband?” Takashi said, smiling

Adam pouted and chuckled “not fair, that was my line.”

Takashi’s smile disappeared, leaving him confused, just as he was about to speak again, Adam held his index finger up. “Wait here a second.” He informed him before going to his room, he grabbed the little black box with the engagement ring he had been keeping and, returned to the dining room where he smiled at Takashi, showing him the little black box which made a smile return to the solider’s mouth.

Adam dropped on his knees before opening the black box, showing the ring. “Takashi, I wanted to propose to you before you left, I was planning to do it the night you got deployed actually.” He said with a slight chuckle “when did you get a ring anyway?” He asked

Shiro smiled “I asked Keith to get it for me when I was in the hospital.” He said before quickly adding “sorry I didn’t bring it in a box, but I couldn’t hold it and open the box at the same time with just one hand…”

Adam smiled “I couldn’t care less about the box Takashi. Those months without you have been a complete nightmare, I never want to be separated from you again, you’re the love of my life, Takashi Shirogane, ever since we met in college, I knew you were the one. I love you more than life itself. Will you marry me?” He asked

Takashi smiled “you haven’t answered my question though…”

Adam chuckled at that, “of course I’ll marry you.” He said, putting the box down, grabbing the ring from Shiro’s hand, before putting it on his ring finger on his left hand. Once that was done, Shiro grinned at him “nothing would make me happier than to marry you.” He said, tears of joy forming in his eyes. Adam was already crying from happiness as well, grabbing the ring from the box and putting it on Shiro’s ring finger before leaning in and pulling his fiancé into a passionate kiss.


End file.
